Bitter Sweet Love
by Euphie16
Summary: There is no summary (one good enough to think of). This isn't a minakushi story. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Life Long Friend

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves was the place I was to call my new home. My family moved here just as a sort of vacation from the other world. It might not have been as advanced but living here had its ups and down. The only problem was that I had to train to become a ninja. My family decided it would be best if I learned how to defend myself in this war filled world. I didn't know anyone there, making this road a lot darker.

Being one of the new students, especially when I wasn't a citizen of Konoha, made kids start to mess with me. I usually took it without a word, remembering that responding would cause them to bully me more. It was during one of these moments that my eyes caught sight of some blue eyes staring right back at me. Looking away, thinking it was someone just enjoying my bullying, I was quite surprised when I heard someone tell the bullies to stop. Looking up, I was staring right back at the blue-eyed boy from earlier. I watched as he took down the bullies and extended his hand to take mine.

I watched in a daze, wondering why anyone would help me. I gave a small smile and extended my hand to reach his.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, what's yours?"

"I'm Akira…Akira Takahashi."

He smiled and asked me if I wanted to play with him in the playground. I nodded my head and we went towards the playground in front of the academy, my hand still in his. He was like my guardian, always there to protect me when those bullies came back. He always encouraged me to stand up for myself and slowly but surely, I did. Soon enough hose bullies didn't trouble me anymore and I started smiling more, especially around Minato.

We were always together since we first met and we both new, the friendship we had would last years and would take a lot to break. I always imagined Minato and I were always going to be together, no matter what happened. We always went over to each other's always pointed out that Minato was my knight in shining armor.

"Minato"

"What is it Akira?"

"Promise me we'll always be together?"

"Why?"

"I don't want us to grow distant when we get older."

"I promise that we'll never grow distant from each other, even if we were separated."

I smiled and pulled Minato in a hug. No matter what, the most important thing to me was Minato's company.

**A/N: Now before you go trampling about the fact the chapter is extremely short, I have to point out that this series won't be very long and especially won't have any long chapters. This story goes before Itachi's and I'm still debating if I should post this one before or after. It isn't crucial but it will, somewhat, answers some questions in the other story since I found some way to connect them. Anyway, I think this would be 5 to 6 chapters long, depending on the amount of material I have for it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Out The New Girl

A couple of years later, Minato and I found ourselves one day in class, looking at a new classmate. As she presented herself, I couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy especially with the way others were talking about her. It was when she said she was going to become the next Hokage that people really started laughing.

"Hey, girls have the same chance of becoming Hokage as any guy!"

Everyone's attention turned towards me and the new girl gave me a small smile. Smiling back, I sat down in my seat and tried listening to what the teacher said. After class, I was about to head out when I heard people bullying the new girl. I walked up the stairs about to yell at them when the girl started beating them up, when her eyes made contact with Minato's, she yelled at him 'what are you looking at'. I watched Minato look the other way and the girl run away. I quickly followed her, wanting to talk.

"Hey…Uhm... Kushina wait!"

She stopped, looking at me as she spoke.

"You're the girl who defended me earlier."

Letting out a small laugh, I said:

"That's me, by the way I'm Akira Takahashi."

I extended my hand and she said

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki"

"It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry about my classmates, I know how mean they can be."

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I was a little and I first arrived here, they treated me the same way. They would have kept at it if it weren't for Minato."

"Who is Minato?"

"The boy you yelled at."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's alright, I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. Hey, do you want to hang out some time?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Minato and I could show you the village minus the bullies"

I felt her pull me into a hug and agreed, while running off home because she needed to take care of some stuff. I watched her run off and turned around, addressing to the person hiding behind the trees.

"Come out Minato!"

He did and he held had a smile on his face.

"You and Kushina became really fast friends."

"Yep and I was wondering if you would like to come and give her a tour of the village tomorrow?"

"Alright, the same place?"

"The same place, see you there."

He kissed my check before running off home, laughing. I watched him leave, a small blush adorning my face while I clutched my cheek. I sometime questioned myself if this was how mom felt when dad kissed her on the cheek.

**A/N: Chapter 2 and I still feel like I'm rushing. Again, this won't be long as my other stories; it's mostly like a prologue to whatever happens in Itachi's story. Also, Ezio's story has been given my attention and maybe, just maybe, I'll finish it before spring break ends (at least where Assassin's Creed 2 finishes).**

**04-15-13**

**A/N: I've been going back and changing some things and looking to the review I got for the first chapter. You shouldn't rule Kushina out just yet, I mean, I don't want to be one of those authors that make a complete 180 on a characters personality that isn't mine. So there will be no "evil" Kushina in this fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teenage Years

Minato, Kushina and I have become closer especially when Minato and I went to rescue Kushina from the clutches of the Cloud Ninja when we were little. As years passed, I noticed that out of all of us, Minato had gotten a lot stronger. His sensei, Jiraiya, told him that he was most likely the child of the prophecy. Kushina and I were almost like sisters, we were always there when we needed it.

Another thing that changes were the feelings I held for Minato. The more time we spent together, the more I came to realize I started falling in love with him. I didn't act on it, believing he wouldn't see me as anything more than a child hood friend. Sometime that brought me down but what would bring my spirit up is that I was still close to him, something most people who had crushes on guys wouldn't dream of.

That was how I spent my time, hiding my feelings and hanging out with them. The only person who knew was Jiraiya but I made him swear not to tell anybody, especially him. Everything changed when I was sent to a retrieval mission with my team. Waving goodbye to Minato and Kushina, my team headed out to retrieve some information from an informant. Once we were done and we headed back, I couldn't stop from running to greet Minato and Kushina. What I didn't expect was to see Kushina and Minato…kissing at the entrance. I felt my heart-break into a million pieces. I didn't know what to do and when they pulled apart, it was Minato who turned and saw me. Blushing, he said something to Kushina and she immediately turned towards me.

Against every sense in me to run away, I pulled out a forced smile and greeted them. I hid my sadness while I congratulated them and asked when they had started to go out. When they told me a few months ago, I seriously was fighting my urge to run away. It was then, that the promise Minato and I made so long ago, broke.

I felt like the third wheel and would usually come up with reasons to leave. Minato and Kushina didn't mind, like I didn't expect them to, and I headed off to the Hokage's office to see if there were…any mission available. The Hokage always questioned me if I was okay, which I would give a small smile and say yes. Instead of focusing on when Minato and I would visit each other, I concentrated in my skills and missions. At the age of 17, tragedy struck. My parents, who were on an infiltration mission, were killed.

I spent months alone, not allowing anyone to come visit me, especially Minato and Kushina. The one who brought me to myself was the last person I expected…Jiraiya. Even though Kushina and Minato were my best friends, it was Jiraiya who truly knew what was going on with me. Pushing his perverted nature to the side, he slowly helped me come out of the hole I had dug myself into. He would always talk to me about a book he was working on and would always ask my opinion on it. At one point he even asked me to name the main character of his first book and while thinking, I decided, due to his characters nature, Naruto.

I guess you could say Jiraiya was like one of your grandparents that pestered you until you smiled. I waved goodbye as he left the village once again and I felt as if, if I try my best to put my life back together, I'll be able to move on, regardless if I didn't stop the feelings I felt for Minato.

**A/N: Okay, I probably lied. I feel as if I'm going to finish this the next chapter and if I don't, I kept my promise. Things are moving a bit too fast because I just want to get this off my mind (and the stupid list I posted in my profile, meaning I get to erase his name. The FIRST name I erase from the list). 2 more chapters, I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Chapter 4: Feelings

As time passed, Minato became Hokage and he was still dating Kushina. I still don't know why he hasn't asked her to marry him yet. Almost everyone in the village was betting on it. As for me, I became captain of the Anbu, so avoiding Minato was no simple task. I only came when he called and, luckily for me, we were never alone. Jiraiya came back from time to time to check up on me, the only person who actually cared how I was doing. We would sit near the lake and discuss what has happened in our lives. One day, I asked him if he had any kids, what he would name them.

He spent the next 10 minutes laughing; asking me what kind of girl would have his kids. I shrugged my shoulders, telling him he never knows. Holding his laughs, he told me, if he ever had any kids, especially a girl, he would name one Kaori. I asked him about that and he said that he liked the name and the fact Kaori had to do with fragrance, which reminded him about alot of happy moments. Chuckling a bit, he asked if I've ever gotten over him. I shook my head and explained I usually avoided the couple, without making it obvious. I spoke to him about quitting my place as captain and moving back to my parent's homeland. His eyes widened and he questioned me why. I told him that staying in Konoha would only inflict me pain, seeing as how I didn't want to be around when Minato actually asked Kushina to marry him. I went further and explained that they'll probably ask me to be the maid of honor whom I'll refuse and they'll question me.

Jiraiya nodded and we both headed to the village. We went separate ways and, feeling a little down, I head to a bar to drink some sake. Though I only manage to hold down 6 glasses before becoming drunk, the thoughts of marriage seemed like a good reason as any to get drunk. Before I could, I sensed Minato walk in. Grabbing my glass and drinking it in one gulp, I hoped he wouldn't notice me here.

"You don't seem like someone who would drink sake."

"Well, people aren't what you think most of the time, Lord Hokage."

He took a seat next to me, ordering sake himself.

"Like I said, people aren't what they seem. You are the last person on Earth I expect to be drinking."

Gulping down my second glass, I felt him stare at me.

"I don't but I'll do it if it means finally having a conversation with you."

"We talk."

"Only when it concerns work, Kushina's noticed that you've become distant and the only person you're willing to talk to is Jiraiya."

"Why should you worry about that?"

He took a shot and said:

"It's because you, Kushina and I have been friends for practically all our lives. The one you should be coming to with your troubles is us, not Jiraiya."

"Of course, except Jiraiya is the only one who knows what I'm going through, so go tell your bullshit to someone else."

I took another 2 shots, as well as Minato.

"My duty…"

"Your duty, Lord Hokage is to the people of the village, not my personal problems."

"I know that but my duty as your friend is to help you."

"I don't need your help."

We spent our time like that, bickering at one another and soon enough we were both drunk. Everyone else left, including the owner due to Minato's orders. Feeling the drink takes its toll; I left some money in the counter and awkwardly made my way out. Minato followed me, all the way to my house and I slammed the door on him. It didn't stop him from entering and yelling at me what he did. I yelled back it wasn't anything he did, it was what he didn't realize, and that I loved him. He froze his mind not able to process what I said. I walked away, expecting him to leave but I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back. I would have fought back, if I hadn't realized that his lips connected with mine. I tried pulling away but my mind shit down after a while, the fact this was wrong not working anymore. I just felt his warm lips kiss me, his hands holding me against his body. I gave in, allowing my feelings to control me.

**A/N: Great, left it at the part where I could possible write a lemon for it. I don't know if I will, seeing as how this will be the first time I attempt such a thing. If I do, this would be six chapters instead of 5, which was what I estimated before. If I do it, I'll put a hell of a lot of warnings to those who don't like reading that kind of stuff and the reason why I left his chapter like that is because if I do write it, people can skip the chapter and move on to the next one without missing anything.**

**4-15-13 A/N:**

**Scratch the maybe from my previous note, there IS a lemon on the next chapter, not a good one but one none the less. My first lemon so if you want to protect your virgin eyes from it, I suggest you skip the chapter. It's not like I put anything important for this story on it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Act

**A/N: First time putting this in the beginning. Now if the f*cking title isn't a hint, I don't know what will. That is what I come up with for a title of this chapter. So here goes: THIS IS A LEMON, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T GET IT, IT'S WHAT YOU'RE PARENTS DO WHEN THE LIGHTS ARE OF WHILE THEY BELIEVE YOU'RE SLEEPING AND HOW THEY MAKE BABIES! (I'm laughing about this now). So, please be gentle with criticizing this, remember this is my first lemon so I probably won't be good (though I don't expect to be as bad as some people). So if you are willing to read this then go ahead, I warn you though**

**THIS IS A LEMON!**

**THIS IS A LEMON! **

**THIS IS A LEMON!**

**THIS IS THE REASON WHY THIS IS RATED M!**

As we pulled apart, trying to gain some much need air in our lungs, I couldn't help but step back.

"Minato…"

His fingers were placed in my mouth, telling me to allow him to talk.

"Akira, I thought you didn't feel the same…I thought..."

I pulled him into a hug, feeling as if this was all a dream…a bitter sweet dream.

"I-Idiot, you could have asked me."

Pulling me into his arms, placing his head on top of mine, he spoke:

"I was afraid; I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"Regardless, our friendship was ruined, I-I couldn't stand being near you or Kushina once I found out you 2 were dating."

"I'm sorry; I should have noticed it earlier."

I laughed, thinking how all this seemed ridiculous.

"Why are you laughing?"

"We had to be drunk to admit our feelings."

I looked back at him, his blue eyes peering back at mine. We both slowly leaned in, our lips meeting in a kiss. Minato wrapped his hands around my waist as he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. We stood there, lost in the kiss when he suddenly picked me up. I would have yelped but his mouth came back to place scorching kissed on my neck, making me moan. He slowly walked to my bedroom, placing me on the bed as he hovered over me.

We gazed at each other and before I could help it, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down.

"I love you."

With that we started kissing again, letting our feelings pour through it. We pulled away and he didn't hesitate to suck my neck as his hands fiddle with the buttons of my shirt.

"Minato"

I felt him slowly take my shirt off and I quickly put my arms around my breast, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You have nothing to hide, Akira. You're beautiful"

I blushed as he placed a reassuring kiss on my lips. I slowly moved y arms to the side, not knowing what to do. Minato went back to kissing my neck, his hands pulling me off the mattress as he pulled my bra off me. I blushed a lot hard but before I could do anything, his mouth caught a nipple. I felt my back arch as he let out a loud chuckle. I started squirming feeling my body heat up more as he started sucking and playing with my breasts. As his mouth moved to the next one, I couldn't help but grasp his hair, tugging on it.

He moved a little up as I pulled him into another kiss. I timidly started removing his vest and broke the kiss when I removed his shirt. I stared, his chest causing my blush to deepen.

"You're so cute when you blush"

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to let out a laugh. He kissed me again before pulling back and saying:

"I'll go slowly with you. Tell me when you feel uncomfortable."

"Alright"

Smiling, his kisses started around my neck before trailing down to my stomach. His hands, which were gripping my pants, slowly unzipped them. Before pulling them down, Minato looked back up at me, his eyes questioning me if he could. I nodded my head and he slowly removed my shoes before removing my pants and underwear. I was frozen in nervousness, not ever being laid bare in front of a man before. Minato came back up and placed a reassuring kiss on my lips. As I watched, he started kissing me everywhere again, causing me to mew in pleasure. It was when he was kissing me above my core that I spoke:

"M-Minato you don't have t-to."

"I want to"

Without warning, I felt his tongue licking me there and I couldn't help but squirm. Minato took a hold of my lips as he continued to feast on me. I felt a growing pressure in my stomach and it kept growing as Minato continued. I kept trying to hold it in, not knowing what it was but it was Minato's voice that broke through.

"Let it go."

I felt the pressure burst as waves of pleasure over came me, causing me to let out a moan. I felt my eyes close for a second and when I opened them again, I felt Minato on top of me. I looked and my eyes gazed down on his body. When my eyes met his groin, which seemed to grow in my gaze, I couldn't help but blush. I immediately looked up at Minato whose eyes were lit with laughter and a smile on his face. Suddenly his face went back to serious as he stared at me.

"You can stop me right here Akira."

Through his face, I could tell that was the last thing he wanted but he was giving me the choice. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, giving him my answer. Using his feet to separate my legs, he positioned himself. Breaking the kiss, he told me:

"Akira, I need you to take a deep breath for me."

I nodded, wondering why I needed to. Taking in a deep breath, Minato placed his lips on mine. He entered me in one thrusts and my arms tightened around his neck as tears escaped my eyes. Minato's lips left mine as his hands came to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I promise you won't feel this much pain again."

Looking back at him, I saw the sincerity in his eyes. I gave a crooked smiled and told him he could move. It hurt at most but as time passed, that pain soon gave into pleasure. I moaned, feeling my walls tighten around him as he pulled out. I kept whispering him to move faster, harder and he complied. In a matter of moments, that feeling in my stomach returned, stronger as ever. I felt the feeling grow and I let out a moan as I finally came. Minato came soon after, my climax triggering his. We laid there panting when he moved to my side while still being inside me. I moved closer to him as his arms wrapped around me.

"I guess I understand why the call you the yellow flash."

Chuckling a bit, I allowed my body to relax as I slowly started falling asleep. Before I could; I felt him kiss my forehead and say

"I Love You"

**A/N: GOD DAMN! You do not know how worried I was this was going to come out like something a 12 year would write (trust me, reading a few lemons myself, I've read enough to notice the difference between kid and a teenager writing a lemon). I usually read some reviews for those lemons and learned that if you're going to write one, don't go into too much detail. So the product is this and most of you right now will be thinking Minato wouldn't act this way. Well, he is drunk but still, I don't have much on Minato to go on except he's an awesome dad and husband. So, I guess one more chapter (or probably 2) to go. Also, don't go reporting this, I mean I did have an excellent warning in the BEGINNING, it's not my fault some kids couldn't help the temptation.**


	6. Chapter 6: My Choice

**A/N: Sorry about this…again but if you want to listen to music while hearing this, listen to "Lost in Paradise" by Evanescence.**

I woke up the next morning, feeling 2 things. 1 of them was a warm body wrapped around me and the other was the headache. Opening my eyes, I slowly took in my surroundings. I saw Minato's face and I wondered how he got there. As he unconsciously pulled me closer, I realized we were both naked. I blushed when all the memories of last night came back. How drunk was I? Holding my hand to my head, I felt fear grip me. I wasn't the only one drunk, Minato was too! Oh god, kill me now. He's going out with Kushina. What would she do if she heard what happened?

"Good Morning."

I froze and slowly looked up to meet Minato's sleepy blue eyes.

"Good Morning."

I felt him nuzzle my neck, planting kisses everywhere.

"I love you"

"Minato, stop"

"Why?"

"What happened last night shouldn't have happened. You're going out with Kushina, for god's sake! I can't believe I would…"

He silenced me with a kiss. He pulled away and looked at me right in the eyes.

"Last night was not a mistake Akira. I know you're worried about Kushina but we both know her. If we tell her now, ourselves, she'll understand."

"Minato, you two have been dating since teenagers."

"I know but she knew about my feelings for you."

"What?"

Minato explained how he dated Kushina to get over me. I looked at him as he spoke with honesty. After talking a bit more, we decided talking with Kushina soon, the better it would be. I tried getting off the bed but a sharp pain in my legs prevented me. I looked back and noticed a red stain in the sheets. I flushed as Minato explained it and helped me reach the bath tub. Slowly cleaning each other, we fought the urge since I still needed to recover from last night. After changing, we headed out to our respective jobs, agreeing to meet up in his office. The day seemed to pass quickly I was more nervous. How would Kushina react? I mean she dated Minato for a long time!

As I stood in front of the doors, something stopped me. I really had a bad feeling about this. Despite that, I knocked the door and it was Kushina who opened it.

"Akira, I'm glad you're finally here!"

"It's nice to see you Kushina."

I glanced back at Minato to see him a bit pale.

"Hey, Minato are you alright?"

Before I could go over to reassure him, thinking he was dreading telling Kushina about us, it was Kushina who spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to come see him like this, Akira."

I looked at her, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What happened?"

I felt her cheeks flush and that sinking feeling in my stomach grew.

"I'm pregnant."

I swear, I could of fainted right there and then. Kushina was pregnant with Minato's child? What's worse is that Minato and I slept together and confessed our feelings for each other last night! Could this get any worse?

"I'm so happy; we can finally start a family."

I looked back at Kushina and saw she was extremely joyful about this. I felt my heart break for that child, knowing if Minato and I told Kushina the truth; the child would have to live with divided parents.

"Congratulations to the both of you, knowing the both of you, I'm sure the child would grow up happy, having parents like you."

I felt Minato shift as Kushina wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad! I really thought you wouldn't want to be around us anymore! Now that you're here, you could help me."

I willed myself to force my emotions deep inside, I was an Anbu captain and I was going to do this.

"I won't be able to help much but I'll do what I can."

"What are you talking about, Akira."

"I'm resigning my position as Anbu Captain."

"Why?"

"I'm…"

Come on, you just have to force those words out of your mouth.

"I-I'm…leaving the village."

I sensed Minato had risen from his chair and I turned to look at him. His posture didn't betray anything but I knew that the look in his eyes was hurt and confusion.

"What do you mean you're leaving the village?"

"I've been planning it for some time; it was after my parent's funeral. I have some relatives there that I haven't seen for a long time and I thought it would be a good idea to go visit them."

"You can't go; it's too dangerous for you out there."

I knew he wasn't actually talking about the fighting; he was talking about what happened last night. It broke my heart, seeing the hurt in his eyes but… for the sake of that child's happiness, I was willing to give up what I came to love the most.

"Kushina, I'm glad about the child but I was wondering if you could leave me and Minato for a while. We need to discuss my resignation and I heard that when you're pregnant, it's best to walk around and get some fresh air."

Kushina let out a smile and left, telling Minato to do everything in his power to make me stay for the child, the irony being that the baby was also the reason why I'm leaving. I turned to see Minato walk up to me and pull me into a hug.

"Akira…I didn't…"

"I know Minato but I can't stay now knowing about your child."

"I don't know what to do! I don't want the child growing up with his parents separated but I don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to make the decision, Minato; I'm making it for you. I'm leaving the village by in an about one week and a half."

"Akira, please don't…"

"I have to Minato, even though it pains me when we both admitted our feelings for each other, but for the sake of the child Kushina is carrying, I'd rather trade my happiness for that child's."

Pulling me into his arms, I felt his tears hit my forehead.

"Can't you stay, Akira?"

"I can't Minato, we both know we can't, not with the fact we both love each other. We won't be able to fight our feeling for each other so something like last night doesn't occur."

I allowed my tear to fall, as I wrapped them around him.

"This will be hard on both of us, I know it but both of us are strong people Minato. Even though we love each other, I need to leave."

Pulling me into a kiss, the last one we would ever share, he pulled back to stare into my eyes.

"No matter what, I'll still be in love you."

I smiled and said

"I'll still be in love with you, even if it kills me."

Wiping away our tears, Minato accepted my resignation. We went down to talk with Kushina noticed the tear stains in our eyes. She took it as a sign that I wasn't going to change my mind and she wanted to spend every day I had in the village buying clothing for the baby. After talking a bit, we headed off home. I looked back once to see Minato, who was holding Kushina's shoulders, looking back at me. Waving goodbye, I quickly made my way home, closing the door and leaning against it. I silently cried, knowing I would have to bear this pain for the rest of my life.

**A/N: I broke my promise; instead of 6 chapters this will reach chapter 7 (or maybe chapter 8). You didn't think I'll make her pregnant with Naruto did you? I hate it when authors do that though. 2 different couples can't make the same baby! Hence, why Kushina is pregnant and not a b*tch like some stories portray her. If you're wondering why I recommend listening to "Lost in Paradise" by Evanescence, usually when I listen to a sad song, it gives me motivation to write a sad part in any story (this was kind of a sad part). So, I just need 1-2 chapters to go before I finish Minato.**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

Watching Kushina talk about the baby and how Minato would be happy to become a father, I can't help but feel sad. Minato and I will never reach that level, for me to carry his child while he spoiled me. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep about it but I would make sure not to show it in front of Kushina. Jiraiya came back, finally and heard the news from Kushina herself. The first thing he did after he learned was to meet me by the lake and ask how I was holding up.

After so many days of holding my feelings in, I let them all out, pouring them to Jiraiya. I told him everything, from the drunken night Minato and I shared, the fact we confessed our feelings to each other, Kushina saying she was pregnant and how I was leaving the village in about half a week. He stood there, taking it all in and was understanding.

He told me that he wouldn't lie to me, that he wouldn't tell me everything would be alright. He told me I really was pure hearted, letting Minato go so the child could have a happy ending. We met there after I went shopping with Kushina. He would tell me of his adventures and how he finally published his first book, which wasn't selling well. He took something out and handed me the book.

"This is the first copy of it. I wanted you to have it."

"Are you sure Jiraiya? I mean, shouldn't you keep it as a reminder?"

"Of course not, if it was in my hands, I would lose it the second I walked."

We laughed and I clutched the book, promising to keep a good eye on it.

"I heard your birthday was in a week from now."

"I know Kushina's planning to celebrate it today, seeing as how I won't be here on it."

"You've handled everything pretty well, given your situation. I been meaning to ask, are you still sick?"

"I've been getting better, though I still throw up food that my stomach doesn't agree with. I say it's because of this whole situation."

"I know but you should get checked out, wouldn't want to worry for nothing."

"I'll go next week, seeing as how Kushina managed to convince me to stay a little longer."

"Since you're staying, I'll leave with you when it's time. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I hit in the arm which he playfully grabbed his arm in pain.

"I was an Anbu captain, I'll have you know! I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know because your punch just proved it."

The day seemed to past a bit slowly and I found myself dressed in a black dress, Kushina gave me. Taking in a deep breath, I entered their house. I spent my time on the side, watching everyone dance or talk. When I felt the familiar chakra beside me, I slowly tensed.

"Akira, I came by to tell you happy birthday."

I looked up to see Minato's smile though his eyes weren't.

"Thank you Minato, though I have to remind you my birthday isn't for a couple of weeks."

"I know but there is something I've been meaning to give you. Meet me in my room, in a little bit."

"Minato, what about Kushina?"

"She knows about it."

I followed him; I looked at Kushina who gave me a smile. As we entered his room, I felt him pin me against the door, kissing me. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, wanting his warmth. As we broke to get some air, I looked back at him.

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

"I know but I've been having the urge to do that for some time."

"We better get going."

"There is a reason I brought you here. I wanted to give you your present."

He walked towards his drawers, picking up something. He turned around and I saw that it was a locket.

"It has some picture of us when we were little kids."

I felt tears fall down my eyes as I slowly opened it. There were 2 pictures in it: the first one was when Kushina took a picture when Minato and I fell asleep in the meadow and the second one was the one all 3 of us took. I looked back at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, this is the best gift I could ever receive."

"I'm glad you liked it, I personally picked it out."

We returned to the party and I went over to Kushina and thanked her. She explained that it was all Minato since she got me a separate gift. After the party I headed home, clutching the small locket.

**A/N: One more chapter to go and this is all over. I realized the last chapters are longer than the beginning but blame the fact I can't start a story really well. Hope you liked it so far and I found out that Itachi's story is going to have to change from what I had originally planned. I just need one more chapter before I'm done with this chapter for good. Then all I have to do is write a summary for it. Isn't writing fun?**


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell

My final day here and Minato left for a mission. We both said goodbye before he left and, hesitantly, left each other. After he left, I went to the doctors as I promised Jiraiya to figure out if I was sick or not. The news didn't surprise me much, seeing as how all the signs were there. I told Jiraiya and he took the news well. I went over to Kushina and made sure that no ill feelings, at least from my part, were there. I didn't hate her; she wasn't the cause of any of this.

After packing the stuff I'll need and telling the land lord I wasn't going to come back, he said goodbye. That was how my day was filled, saying goodbye to everyone. I watched as everyone in the village said there farewells and good lucks. Even Tsunade, who I didn't know very well, came by to say hello. She left and I let out a sigh, glad she didn't noticed how nervous I've been talking with her. The third Hokage was the last on to say farewell, though he stayed longer.

"You're leaving because of Minato."

I tensed in a bit and said:

"What are you talking about?"

"I sensed the shift in mood once Kushina became pregnant and your resignation the same day."

"Nothing can go by you, can it?"

"You shouldn't leave; this village needs someone like you."

"It doesn't matter; the village has people like Minato taking care of it."

We continued to walk and as we came near our house, the third Hokage spoke:

"The village will suffer a loss but if you are still willing to leave then there is nothing in my power to stop you."

After saying our goodbyes, I went inside to get my bag. Walking out, I made my way to the village gates to meet up with Jiraiya.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"I know but I don't want to hurt Kushina and especially her baby."

"You're too soft hearted, I'm still wondering how you became Anbu."

"I'm still wondering how you became a sage."

"I get it, now let's go. We would want to make it the next village as soon as possible to rest. We don't want you pushing yourself in your condition."

"I know but we'll have to part ways by then."

"So you're going back to your world."

"Yeah, I have some relatives there I haven't visited for a long time. I think it's time to go see them."

"Okay but, tell me if you're getting a bit dizzy. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

I nodded and Jiraiya started walking ahead. I looked back at the village for the last time, clutching my stomach. Smiling down, I made a silent promise for the child growing inside me that, even if its dad wasn't going to be around, I'll make sure she or he would be happy. Smiling, I turned to follow Jiraiya, who was the only one who knew, away from the village.

**A/N: Now if you read my author's notes you might be confused as to why she's pregnant. I said she wasn't pregnant with Naruto not the fact she wasn't going to become pregnant. So I'm done, now to go post this on fan fiction the first chance I get, well, after I come up with a summary and remember to rate it M. Now I can take off Minato and focus on the other people in my list, especially Sebastian (I know I've been a bit**_** lazy **_**whenever it comes to his story and Layfon is still on hold, for the moment. You don't know how hard it is to write without having internet, I have nothing to make sure what I'm writing goes along with the actual story line! So I think I'll post this first, seeing as how I'm finished with Minato. This does not mean that I won't (probably) write another story or one shot for him. So, for those reading this, it's done. About Itachi's story, it doesn't really matter in which order you read it since this isn't necessarily important.**

**4-15-13**

**For those wondering why the hell I put Kushina and Minato as characters, now you have your answer. The TITLE was supposed to be some sort of foreshadowing, since not alot of good things come from bitter sweet love(which is sad, I admit). I'm glad in the way it turned out and maybe, I won't have to rewrite it. I was rushing a bit at the time. I knew from the beginning that I would keep Minato and Kushina together. So, I hope you liked it (and somewhat enjoyed it). Any complaints, just review.**


End file.
